


All I've Learned is Overturned

by Dresupi



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Blow Jobs, Clint Barton-centric, Closet Sex, Darcy Lewis-centric, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Friends With Benefits, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, POV Clint Barton, POV Darcy Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: So friends with benefits aren't supposed to have fights, right? Because Darcy and Clint are. Over something really stupid that could be talked through. Eventually, they get there.Clint's an idiot. But he'sheridiot.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 26
Kudos: 205
Collections: Dresupi's Mamma Mia Prompts, Dresupi's Taserhawk Fics





	All I've Learned is Overturned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [treaddelicately](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treaddelicately/gifts).



> EEEEE, this is unbetaed bc I'm gifting this to my beta! So be kind, please don't mind... my grammar.
> 
> :P 
> 
> This was a Mamma Mia Prompt, song is 'Lay All Your Love On Me' by ABBA. <3 ENJOY!

The air in the supply closet was cool, crisp, and sort of smelled like some kind of mulberry air freshener. Not that Clint was paying attention to much other than the woman in his arms.

A sound caught in the back of his throat when Darcy closed her fingers around the neck of his t-shirt and pulled. He was kissing her seconds later.

“Holy shit...” he groaned, his head falling back and rattling the supply shelf behind him when she palmed at the front of his jeans, hooking her finger behind the button and tugging it loose. Her hand was inside moments later, wrapped around him and working up and down his length. He’d gotten hard in an embarrassingly short amount of time, but this was Darcy. She always did that to him, had that effect on him.

His back hit the shelf behind him, the cleaning supplies rattled again and Darcy giggled while she got down on her knees, tugging him out of his pants.

“Wait, you don’t have to--” he started, but she was already sucking him into her mouth. His head rattled the shelves again and even though the pain bloomed on the back of his head and the bottles of cleaner hit the floor, he couldn’t think of anything past her lips wrapped around his cock.

A blow job in a supply closet. The cliche wasn’t lost on him, but the excitement wasn’t either.

He wanted to last a little longer, to pull her up from her knees and turn her around. Ruck up that skirt and press into her heat. But that thing she was doing with her tongue…

_Guhhhhhh… just a few minutes longer…_

“Fuck,” he swore again as his orgasm surprised him, blasted him back to reality. “Sorry… sorry… _Darce_ … god…”

She hummed around him, her tongue slipping against the head of his cock when she released him with a pop, licking her lips. “You’re all good, babe. I promise.”

 _Babe_.

She hadn’t called him that before.

 _Babe_.

He kind of liked being someone’s Babe. Darcy’s Babe.

He blinked a little and she stammered, pushing up from her knees abruptly. “Sorry. Sorry. That was a slip. I didn’t mean--”

Oh. Oh fuck, she didn’t mean it. He had to say something. Fix it. Set her mind at ease.

“That’s cool, Darce. You can call me whatever you want so long as you always blow me like that. Damn.”

Her brow furrowed slightly. He’d said the wrong thing. Shit. Fuck. He was bad at this. Bad at relationships. He couldn’t even do a fuck buddies thing, apparently. Shit, shit, shit.

Her shoulders came up and her mouth pressed into a line. “Anything I want, so long as I blow you? How about ‘see ya later’, can I call you that?”

“Yeah, yeah…I deserve that. I mean… not _anything,_ but it’s no worries, is what I meant.”

“No worries. Got it.” Her tone was clipped. Curt.

“No, like… I mean, this is casual. Not exclusive. No rules. You can call me babe if you want,” he stammered.

“I _don’t_ want,” she said quickly. “I don’t. In fact, I have to get back to work now. Um. As an aside, and while I’m thinking about it, I might not be available for movie night on Wednesday. Just an FYI.”

His eyebrows rose and he nodded. “Oh. Cool. You have to work late, or…”

“Nah, nothing like that. I have a date.” She smirked, the expression on her face was daring him to say something. To be totally not cool about his fuck buddy having a date with someone else. Which he sooooo wasn’t. He wasn’t cool about it. It made his stomach lurch and his chest hurt like all the wind had been knocked out of him.

“Oh,” he managed.

“Yeah. So I mean. It was bound to happen, right?”

It was, she was right. “I mean, yeah. Yeah. This is just---”

“It’s just. _Fucking_. Right?”

“Right, I mean…” He reached up to scratch the back of his head. “You want… me to…” He gestured down vaguely towards her. He could fix it if he could get under that skirt.”Just... before you go back to work? I can be quick.”

“No, I know. I _know_. I’m good. _Clint._ ” She accentuated the ‘t’ sound in his name.

“Are you sure, I don’t mind--” he began, taking a step towards her.

She took a step back. “You should probably put your dick back in your pants,” she replied, glancing down at his softening member hanging out of his jeans like a sad windsock.

“Oh right…” He carefully tucked himself back in, and when he looked back up she was gone.

“Shit,” he said out loud.

* * *

Darcy huffed loudly when she walked down the hallway, glancing to her left and right before making a beeline for her office. She was uncomfortably turned on for as pissed off as she was.

“Fuck that noise,” she muttered under her breath.

She should have known. Clint was the one who said he wasn’t good in relationships. So she’d stupidly suggested they just bone each other. No strings.

And then after last night? He was so sweet and lovely, falling asleep in the crook of her arm and even staying there all night cuddling.

Hell, he’d even been spooning her when she woke up. She’d been late, and had to run out early, hence the impromptu blow job in the supply closet… but geez, she’d thought he’d maybe, sort of, been finally coming around to something with a bit more romance.

Well, as much romance as he was capable of.

Darcy had no high-falutin’ delusions of grandeur when it came to Clint Barton, but she’d at least thought they were heading _somewhere_.

But she’d been wrong. He was _just_ fucking her all this time.

And that wasn’t going to work out in the long run. She needed slightly more than fucking once in a while. But if he’d freaked out after she called him ‘Babe’? Nope, nope, nope. She knew when to jump off a sinking ship. And this baby had holes all over it. Water… _everywhere_.

So no, she _didn’t_ actually have a date that Wednesday. But she could get one, no problem. And maybe that’s what she needed to do. Get dates with someone who wasn’t hung up on all this Avengers nonsense.

Even if the thought of _not_ being with Clint was heartbreaking. She wasn’t even referring to the sexual side of things. Before they’d started boning, they were good friends. Close friends. She kept Lucky when he was out of town. Would that go away? Would _Lucky_ go away?

She swallowed back the lump that rose in her throat and shook her head. Maybe Lucky would have to if it meant she’d be happier in the long run.

She needed to find her someone.

Because Clint Barton apparently wasn’t.

* * *

Clint swore again, his hand involuntarily making a fist as he stared down into his coffee cup.

Who was it? Who was she dating?

His gaze lurched around the coffee shop in the lobby and wondered if it was anyone in here. Hell, any of these suits could probably show her a good time. Darcy was a catch and he’d let her sit on the line for too long.

Two months with a hook in her mouth. What was he thinking?

_Reel her in, numb-nuts._

He groaned and took another sip from his brown paper coffee cup. The barista had poured a little leaf into the top and she was halfway done before he realized he’d ordered it black, and she’d gotten it wrong.

Whatever. Not her fault. He’d drink it. He’d always drink it.

Maybe that was his problem. He was too complacent. Too okay with the way things were.

Look where his chillax attitude had gotten him. Jealously glaring at strangers over his steaming cup of wrong order latte.

Clint wasn’t a jealous guy. He wasn’t. He never had been. Not till Darcy.

That was why he’d kept her cumming constantly. So she wouldn’t want to look for anyone else.

But there was more to this relationship-thing than being good with his hands. And tongue. And _other things_ , if her post-coital ramblings were to be believed. And he did believe them.

She wanted someone to lay in bed with her and read the paper, someone to watch Netflix and cook dinner on the weekends.

Check, check, check, he did all of those things.

She wanted someone to be her _babe._ Someone to not freak out and tell her how great she was at sucking his dick.

Darcy already knew how good she was at fellatio.

Shit. He was a fucking stupid ass. He hadn’t caught that. She thought he’d freaked when she called him _babe_. He hadn’t. He’d just been trying it on like a new sweater. To see if it fit. If he could wear it.

And he could, he could. He’d just… opened his mouth and screwed everything up.

He needed to talk _more_. Open up _more_. Tell her what he wanted instead of trying to guess what she wanted because he was the worst at that. Always.

_Fuck. I need to fix this._

He pulled out his phone and found her number. Called it.

And got sent to voicemail. Four times.

His coffee was empty. And goddamn it wasn’t enough.

Clint sighed and crumpled the paper cup before tapping out a quick text message.

_CB - Hey Darce. Give me a call. I messed up. I want to fix it._

He sat back and pressed his lips together, hoping like hell she’d call. And then, his gaze settled on a table at the table in the corner of the coffee shop. Near the windows. Not close by, but not far away either. The table where that woman was wearing a purple shirt that looked _awfully_ familiar. She was just sitting down. Across from some guy, who was leaning over. She was texting and talking and everything she did was so achingly familiar.

_Darcy._

His phone dinged.

Darcy was eating lunch with some guy. Some guy who wasn’t him.

And he couldn’t even get mad about it.

She turned. Probably heard his phone ding and buzz. It was loud because he sometimes had trouble hearing it.

Locking eyes with her, and her with him, was the most painful thing he’d ever had to endure.

And he couldn’t get mad.

He grabbed his coffee and turned to leave.

* * *

Okay so. Darcy had sort of forgotten that she was supposed to have a meeting with one of the interns that day. The head of the interns, actually. John was his name. He kind of timidly knocked on her office door while she was fuming about Clint and reminded her that they had lunch plans.

For right then. Because lunch was happening. It was afternoon by the time she got back to her desk and had begun hardening her resolve to ask out someone. It hadn’t even occurred to her that she had plans that day. She really needed an assistant.

Not to mention that she was still a little bit horny for Clint because she’d stalked off without letting him return the favor, and now she had a lunch meeting with John the intern. Shit, this wasn’t going to work, was it? She couldn’t stop thinking about Clint.

His arms. Fuck, his arms. They were so veiny. And muscular. Especially when he held her down and--

God, this was going to be a long lunch.

John had suggested the coffee shop downstairs. Which, wasn’t a big deal or anything. Especially since this was going to be a casual meeting. About spending promises and the like.

She tried to pay attention to her companion when they ordered their lunches and went to sit down.

How could she ever think of leaving Clint for anyone? He was her idiot.

_Her idiot._

Her idiot who kept calling her in the middle of the lunch meeting and who finally settled for a text that she didn’t read. Couldn’t read it. Not now.

John was talking. It’d be rude to read a text in the middle of a meeting. Super rude.

Borderline mega rude.

SUPAH RUDE.

Still, though. She pulled out her phone. “Hey, listen… I just got a text. It could be from Jane, do you mind if I check it?”

John grinned widely. “Not at all. I get it.”

She looked down to read the text and her heart leapt up into her throat.

_CB - Hey Darce. Give me a call. I messed up. I want to fix it._

She couldn’t give him a call! She was in a meeting! With John! John the intern. Who she would absolutely throw out the window now that Clint said he wanted to fix things.

“Sorry,” she said, “I just need to reply.” _And figure out a way to get out of this lunch._

_DL-You didn’t mess up. I’ll call you later. We’re back on for Wednesday, okay?_

She pressed send and then the loudest, most violent ding/vibrate combo hit her ears. There was only one person with that annoyingly loud as fuck text tone, and it was because he was hard of hearing and wouldn’t admit it to anyone.

Turning towards the sound, she locked eyes with Clint and felt very much like she’d like to throw up right now.

She stood, knocking her chair back, but he had already cleared out of the shop with his phone and his coffee, leaving the table clean and her heart trailing along behind him like an-out-of-breath marathon runner.

Shit. Shit shit shit. Double shit. So much shit.

“Clint!” she called, but he was already gone. He was a fast MF when he wanted to be. Fast and sneaky and… “I gotta go,” she said, turning back to John. “This was fun. Sorry I had to leave, but that’s my guy back there and--”

John smirked. “I kinda figured. He got the wrong idea?”

“Sort of,” Darcy said with a smile.

“Well, this was fun. We can pick it back up tomorrow. Hope you catch up with him.”

“Me too,” Darcy said, grabbing her coffee and sprinting out the door. He was probably going to his apartment. She’d meet up with him there.

* * *

Clint didn’t recognize himself. God, when he’d seen her sitting there with that guy, he’d just…

Fuck, he was in over his head.

He’d been trying to stay cool for her, that he didn’t realize how uncool he’d become.

Uncool. Unchill. On fire for her. Whatever.

And now she’d gone and started dating. Within the hour? What? She’d said Wednesday. He thought he’d had time.

His phone chimed again, reminding him that he had a text, but he ignored it again, hailing a cab for once and heading down to his apartment.

The cab ride was quiet. The guy up front was humming along to some song that must have been in his head because he didn’t have the radio on.

It was just as well, Clint needed to be alone with his thoughts.

With his horrible, jealous thoughts of regret and how he should have handled things and shit like that.

The cab came to a rolling stop. Traffic was at a standstill. This was the reason he never took cabs. Too much traffic. Not enough moving. His leg bounced and something rapped the top of the cab. The driver rolled down the window. “It’s occupied, ma’am.”

“I know him. I need to talk to him,” a familiar voice said.

Clint looked up, alarmed when he met Darcy’s face through the car window.

“Just keep the change, dude,” he said, tossing some cash up into the front seat and making to climb out of the car.

Darcy moved out of the way and let him exit the cab, and he started walking towards the sidewalk, but she stopped him. Grabbed his arm and yanked him close.

“You didn’t read my text,” she said, obviously upset.

“I… you were with someone,” he said with a sniff. “I figured you were just telling me to buzz off.”

“Read. my. Text,” she replied.

“Here? We’re in the middle of traffic and stuff…”

“It’s one line, and nobody’s moving.”

He pulled out his phone.

_DL-You didn’t mess up. I’ll call you later. We’re back on for Wednesday, okay?_

Dropping the phone back in his pocket he reached up to grasp her hand where it was currently clutching his shirt. Holding him still so he wouldn’t run.

“You ran out before I could tell you it was a work meeting,” she said with a small shrug. “John’s the head of the interns, I had a meeting scheduled with him today. I’m sorry it looked like--”

He shook his head. “I’m a dumbass.”

“You’re not…” she countered, tugging him closer.

“I am, and you’re sweet to lie and say I’m not…” he replied. “And I didn’t mean that you couldn’t call me _babe_ before. I just… was kind of lost in the thought about what it was like to be… _yours_ ,” he said softly.

“Why didn’t you just say that?” Darcy asked.

“I wasn’t thinking straight. You’d just had my dick in your mouth if you remember,” he chuckled.

“Right, so no springing this on you post-fellatio. Noted.”

He untangled her hand from his shirt and laced their fingers. “I like it.”

“Oh, _I know_ ,” she said with a grin.

“Not _that_. I mean, I _do_ like that. But I’m talking about the other thing. Being… you know. Yours. I like it.”

“That’s not a very fuck-buddy thing to say,” she teased.

“Maybe I don’t want to be just fuck-buddies anymore. When I thought you were with someone else, that’d I’d blown it? It drove me crazy. Not because of any like… caveman bullshit. But just… I don’t want to be the guy who blows it with you, Darce. I don’t want to be that regretful son-of-a-bitch who knows he had a good thing and ruined it. I want this to last, okay?”

She nodded. “Okay. _Babe_.”

A smile tugged at his lips and he leaned down to kiss her.

And a car honked behind them.

Giggling, she tugged him to the sidewalk and they started the slowest walk back to his apartment ever.

He kept stopping and pulling her close for a kiss. Or two. Or he lost count because kissing her now felt like pure bliss, and he wasn’t about to stop.

She fisted her hand in his t-shirt again. “You know. You owe me.”

“I owe you?” he asked, eyebrows raised.

“Yeah. I think you got yours today, but you got away without… _you know_.”

“Hey, I offered!” he said. “I offered like whoa, if I remember correctly.”

“I was mad at you,” Darcy retorted, smiling as she ran her fingers through the back of his hair.

“Okay, so let’s get back to my place, and I’ll make you not mad at me.”

“Can I start calling you _‘babe_ ’ in front of people?”

“Absolutely. ‘Cause I’m your babe, right?” he asked, grinning.

“Right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gimme that sugar, y'all!


End file.
